User talk:Bluerask
Furst Yeye --'› Srs Beans ' 15:30, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Sextunt -- The Gates Assassin 15:35, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :lolwut. 15:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Last Yeye 15:31, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Ur not last I am. Honkey stfo. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 16:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::no u 19:25, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::archive pls, page is getting huge --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:27, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::oshi~ 19:27, 15 August 2008 (EDT) No u!. OMG STFO STAB THAT FUCKING ORPHAN OGGOGOOGOGOGOGO Oshi he got away QQ rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:27, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ur bunny is not redirected :3 ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:28, 15 August 2008 (EDT) : Its ok. I can't see your Z's . So we're even :D rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:33, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::That means you're doing it wrong. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:38, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Cliche' but, thats what she said. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:40, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ye, that's exactly what I said. I has redirected it too meanwhile. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:40, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Better yet, screw the bunny and take a piplup. Ace(LVPoW) 21:41, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Can't steal grinches thang. Maybe a digimon. I used to love digimon. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:42, 15 August 2008 (EDT) : FUCK PIPLUP. You are free to take that as literally as you want. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :: It won't fit. Nuff said. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:44, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::C'mon. You know you want it. Ace(LVPoW) 21:46, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I typically don't join in fads. Tbh the only reason I asked grinch to make me a sig was because I wanted to talk to him o.O rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:47, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Stretch. Nuff said. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:48, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Me or the piplup o.o....rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::lulz. Personal preference. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:53, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Well. No comment. I don't want to start a string of bad penis jokes x.x rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 22:05, 15 August 2008 (EDT) How do u make a little girl cry twice? wipe off your dick using her teddybear after you finish. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 22:45, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :0.0 The fuck?-- The Gates Assassin 22:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::He didn't want any bad penis jokes. I went ahead and posted one anyway. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 22:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Bloody dick* btw. Be more american sazzy. We don't tone things down for the public >=O rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 23:32, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Btw sazzy since you gave me that teddy was that a rape threat directed towards me. I'm slightly frightened. You know Ambers the only one i love. ILY AMBER OMG PANTS PARTAY. I'm bored so someone buy me icecream and I bought ramen and ovaltine. <3 my fans rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 23:59, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I hardly think Amber will be reading that, tbh. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 07:04, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Tbh I don't think she can read. /end joke Anyways saz. HirąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 02:14, 18 August 2008 (EDT) All Your Sigs Are belong to us Are starting to annoy me -.- where do you even make them like that? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:26, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Here ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 12:34, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :: Dont fixed my main page o.o... TY<3rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:37, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Funny how you made the names like that cause in GW someone actually calles me rifty kins -.- ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:27, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::How is that even slightly similar? ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 11:29, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: see rask? lol ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:34, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rasky dooples, rifty kins.. what am I missing? ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 16:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) U guys r confusing meh. I lagged in uw so I almost smashed my mouse in rage. They need to stop fucking with the servers while rask is on or I'll asplode their office >=O rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 16:55, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :ɖąɽⱪƴ ķįɳȿ ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:00, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::dark stop posting and register on brawl--TheNoob 18:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) OMFG ur mesmer be hiding in ur necro's sandBOX! ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 22:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) People don't like uncyclopedia '' qft. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:32, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Fixed. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:56, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::meh you fail. Also: how come you (rask blahblh whatever is name is now) don't like Defiant Elements? :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:09, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::: My names Rask. I deserve some common respect when asked a question. I don't have a valid reason at the time which is why I'd like to speak with him but he seems to be ignoring me. So its not really my problem. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 17:16, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ohaider ive never seen u on this wiki until yesterday, so how the heck did u get 4 archives >.> also i ready your list of rants--TheNoob 17:58, 17 August 2008 (EDT) YAYAYAYAYAYA I wus a troll and stoof so I changed mai sig alot :\ (IP) And I also anklnsdfmkkjvqw,,krjgiwqjkewu OMG RAGE QUIT UWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW yayaya random is gud no? btw if you pve we can hang out if not you fail. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :....lolwut. lrn2indent--TheNoob 18:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) indent is baed. this page must be randomly fucked from every direction so it matches my personality >=O That sounded so fucking gay oh well. Lrn2rask moar rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:04, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :......lolwut--TheNoob 18:04, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::16th. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 18:21, 17 August 2008 (EDT) TNP, you need to lrn2rask when commenting his talk. 18:30, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :' Random shit ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:31, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::hibibibiiblahstupidgames. 18:32, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO WAI ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:49, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS XD rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 02:09, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :^‾^ sʎnƃ noʎ ɥʇıʍ ƃuıʍǝɹɔs ʇsnɾ ɯ,ı ןoן ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:38, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Is this gud? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:51, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :.......lolwut--TheNoob 00:23, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::.......lolwut ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 07:56, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::wutlol....... --'› Srs Beans ' 11:42, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :¡¡¡uoıʇdǝɔɹǝd ɹnoʎ ɥʇıʍ ƃuıxnɟ ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:17, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::^srsly annoying ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 12:20, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::no u --'› Srs Beans ' 12:29, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::yes me too. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 12:31, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ proof! ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol--TheNoob 13:39, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::wut. 17:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Lulz u guys is so funneh. Btw I got banned for "Improper Language" for three days. So I'll be on Vera Of Shadows or on cabal hacking my way tot he top till they ban me again. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 17:37, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol you fuckingdumshit noob xP ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:42, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Look, I saw some faggotry in foibles fair and I pointed it out. Nothin wrong with that D=rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 17:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Gz ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That is baed. 18:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Yeah I was an ass. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::You sunnavabich. I'm glad I reported you! ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:29, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: Oh yeah? YOU'RE NOT A REAL EMO!!! Jk Soz Don't hate me D:!! <3rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lulz. Guess I'll go QQ about that now. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!!rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Lmao I wonder how long it'll be till someone finds me raging on that discussion page. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:34, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :......lolwut--TheNoob 10:17, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Don't worry, TNP. 10:27, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Back From my vacation. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 05:11, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :w/b ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 09:31, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :: Stalkerface rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 09:44, 22 August 2008 (EDT) lies u sed ur talk was protected ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :retard o.O; ' SazzyPooh 18:18, 12 Sep 2008 ''' So It seems this page/archive is missing all that drama that got me temp banned. 10:15, 13 September 2008 (EDT)